


Your sick twisted smile - Part 1

by Eamondi



Series: Your sick twisted smile [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Injury, Death, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Kink, M/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamondi/pseuds/Eamondi
Summary: Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, hisogon
Series: Your sick twisted smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598251
Comments: 57
Kudos: 298
Collections: Hisogon Stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. English is not my first language. I am a native german speaker and originally my ff is written in german. So please be kind and leave a comment if there are big mistakes or if you have any suggestions or if u want to be my english beta reader. :D  
> Do i really have to write any disclaimer?  
> Btw: I wont write any warnings at the beginning of a chapter, so be aware of anything mentioned in the tags. If i forgot a tag, pls let me know. :)  
> Have Fun!  
> I don't care much about kudos, leave a comment to let me know what u think and what u wish to read! :)  
> Jacky♠

Chapter 1 

"Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane" by In this Moment - Blood

Blood splashed on his face when his fist hit his target. Tough dark red drops tickling his pale skin as they ran down his cheeks. He greedily licked the elixir of life from the corner of his lips. An elixir as long as it flowed through pumping, living veins. But not for him. For him it was the elixir of life as soon as it was spilled, as soon as he felt it warm on his sensitive fingertips, tasted the metallic flavor on his tongue or just watched it with a fascinating smile, as it gushed out of his victims in artistic fountains.

Hisoka smiled deeply relaxed. It had been a while since he last saw the light drain from someone else's eyes. And it was a long time ago that he had been the cause. The lifeless body of the young man he had just killed lay in front of him. Dressed in a dark gray yukata, a long katana sheath attached to his belt. His fingers still clung to the dust-dry floor in death. How pathetic.

 _And somehow amusing…_ Hisoka thought as he carelessly stepped over the now uninteresting body and started to leave the crime scene. Even though he had impunity as a licensed Hunter, he had little to none desire to deal with any onlookers. At least not today.

It was a nice, sunny day. Peaceful. Which happened less and less frequently in late summer. And Mother Nature made the birds chirp a annoyingly happy melody. In view of the atrocity that had taken place here, the soft warm light of the sun, which broke in the thick foliage, appeared surreal. Almost spiteful it seemed.

Hisoka's smile widened a little. It seemed like the sun was giving him the spotlight he had needed for his show. A truly beautiful scene. It's a shame that nobody but him was blessed to enjoy.

He continued walking through the thick forest. The heels of his elegant black poulaines left small marks on the dry forest floor.

 _I'm bored again..._ Hisoka sighed and ran a hand through his wavy red hair that hung loosely in his face today. There had to be something, he could do!

He had actually achieved all of his acute goals. He had eliminated one member after another of the phantom troupe until only Chrollo Lucilfer was left. And then he had defeated him in another fight after Chrollo had “killed” him temporary in the sky arena. What an event! It pervaded him like a shrill cry of death, a sound he always loved to hear.

After Chrollo was unable to access the capabilities of his troupe and other fighters because Hisoka had killed them all, Chrollo was still exceptionally strong. Exciting and enthusiastically strong. But Hisoka had triumphed, he had won as expected. But this is a story to be told another time.

Because now Chrollo was no longer interesting. A broken toy that carelessly dusted in the depths of a wooden toy box. Or was it a coffin?

No, Chrollo would no longer be able to please him.

But Hisoka had even more toys ... The lingering boredom always made him have several toys at once. But of all the numerous potential ripening fruits, there was only one that immediately popped up in his head.

 _Gooon ..._ Hisoka groaned in thought. That extraordinarily kind and brave boy, with his black wild hair and purgatory in his eyes, which made people do unspeakable things. To make sacrifices for him, to dedicate everything and to entrust their life to him. Yes, Hisoka was actually no different. Gon also had somehow caught Hisoka with this brave spirit. Hisoka would also do unspeakable things... He shook himself excitedly and felt a well-known sinful pleasure.

How did its valuable fruit evolve? Was he ripe?

Hisoka had left the forest behind and was now looking at the calm sea. The waves broke in small foamy swirls at the foot of the high cliff where he now stood. To his right he saw a small picturesque harbor town, just a few kilometers away from him.

_I have to see you, Gon. I have to see if you have become what I need. I have to see if you are matured, if you are strong. Are you ready? I am so greedy to tear down the house of cards forming your life and to finally ruin you… ♠_

Hisoka opened his mouth and licked his upper lip at a leisurely pace, trembling slightly from the excitement.

Young Hunter, whom he coveted as an opponent, could be an even bigger and more exciting challenge than Chrollo. There was so much potential in Gons precious little body. Hisoka giggled excitedly, a cold giggle, driven by his urge and addiction, by the almost instinctive desire that simmered deep inside him.

_It'll be almost a shame to break you, Gon ... But I can't help it ... Everything about you excites me to wreck you! ... This friendly glow in your eyes, I just want to see it vanish ... just because of me ... ♥_

Hisoka looked down into the abyss with big crazy eyes. The cliff, the abyss, deep and dangerous like the one which must have opened up many years ago in the well hidden place of his soul. The insane smile on his lips formed small dimples in his cheeks, which created ghostly ink-black shadows that made his face look even more eerie.

Hisoka immediately wanted to see Gon. No, he had to! His desire was tremendous and the mere thought of shedding and tasting the blood of this exceptional delicious fruit almost made him cum.

But he had to slow down. He had to be patient. Just a little longer. He had to pull himself together. First he had to find his valuable fruit. Fortunately, he already knew where to start his search - on whale island!

When Hisoka first met Gon, he seeked out everything about him. He knew that Gon lived on a small island with his aunt and grandmother. The whale island. This island got its name because it actually looked like a whale that broke with its body and tail through the surface of the water.

Hisoka tried to slow his breath and dispel his muscles tension. This hunger burning through his veins as resolutely as magma knew how to blow up through the earth's crust. He need to stay cool.

His gaze swept back to the small port town. He would take the next ship to his destination.

And then…

Then he would tear this sugar-sweet fruit, his precious little toy into pieces. Knock him down until his fearless courageous and friendly existence vanish into thin air, leaving nothing than a mere memory.

"Ohh yeah ... ~ ♠," Hisoka groaned loudly, free of any reluctance nor shame. He loved the way his cock throbbed when he imagined Gon in all his wonderful wild splendor. Enjoying the fact that the thought of his impending atrocity drove the blood to his loins. How Gon would jump into the fight fearlessly, little fists clenched and raised, eyes focused and willing to win, but failing miserably. The sexual excitement that his greed for blood, his lust for battle brought with him, was almost limitless and Hisoka wanted every second of it.

"Mhhh ... Gooon ~ ♥" Hisoka let his obscene thoughts flood. Stroke his heated body before he exhaled deeply and took hold. He turned away from the calm sea and walked slowly towards the small port city.

Soon, yes, very soon he would feel unspeakably good...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hate author's notes.  
> You do hate them, i know that.  
> So, i keep it short.  
> Et voila! A short blink in Gon´s life.  
> Jacky ♣

"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way.  
When it hits it shakes me to the core" by Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call

**_“You should enjoy the little detours to the fullest. Because that’s where you´ll find the things more important than what you want.”_ **

_Those were the words Ging had said to him when they were sitting together on the gigantic world tree and were talking properly for the first time._

_They had told each other stories and marveled at the sea that stretched under the broken cloud cover. For a few moments they were just father and son, smiling at each other and listening to each other's adventures. But these simple words, which Ging had said at the end, were deeply imprinted in Gon's memory now. And yet he hadn't really understood them._

_Gon had tried to stick to it. He had slowed down the life he was leading now. It wasn't like he'd gotten the wind out of his sails, but every now and then he just paused, leaned back, and enjoyed the moment. All the great things he experienced that he would otherwise have missed still didn't feel like what Ging meant. Yes, there were amazing secrets hidden everywhere, people and beasts worth stopping to marvel at. A fascinating world full of possibilities._

_That was what Ging had been talking about, wasn't it? It felt like Gon wasn't even scratching the surface of what those words could mean. It just didn't seem to be everything._

_There seemed to be something he still needed to understand. Maybe in the course of this story, maybe only at the very end of this story. But you guys can be sure, we will find out together!_

* ~ *

Gon took a deep breath. Deep in and out. The salty sea tingled in his nose and his face strained strangely under the concentration he was trying to muster.

"If you continue to look so stupidly boy, your face will stay that way afterwards!" an old fisherman who had work to do here at the harbor warned him and laughed roughly into his graying beard.

"I have to concentrate, old man! To make a face like that is just normal!" Gon replied instructively, opening one of his eyes a bit to watch the old man from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, greenhorn. All you can achieve with this face is that you make me and the other boys laugh. As if a child like you could learn Nen! Ridiculous!" he grunted as he laughed and Gon pouted.

He had neither the time nor the desire to tell this stubborn fisherman that he, Gon, had long mastered Nen! Unfortunately, after Alluka healed him, he lost the ability to use his Nen. And that's exactly why he was sitting here now, legs crossed, face strained, and meditating. Or at least he had tried to. How he came up with the idea of meditating at the harbor was beyond him. He could have imagined that he would be interrupted here, but he was just in the mood to watch the calming sea.

Now he sighed. Really, he had tried a lot! Exhausted himself in every conceivable way, pushed himself to the limits, but had to admit now that he had acted too carelessly. Without his Nen, he was so much weaker. Of course, he was still in good physical shape! But however, he had to avoid serious dangers now. And just the thought made Gon clench his fists in spite. He just wasn't a person to stay away from risk.

"You'll see, geezer! One day I'll have my Nen back!" Gon had mastered the expression of determination to perfection. He was a man of will, he had always been. Things he had put in his head, he just pulled through. And that's exactly how he would continue to do it. His Nen would reappear and until then, he would just keep training and discovering this wonderful world!

Gon jumped up, aware that the old man had completely upset him. He could leave meditation for today. It was getting too late anyway, the sun said goodbye behind the tree tops with cooler rays and his aunt Mito had surely conjured up something delicious on the table.

"We'll see you then!" he disband in a good cheer.

Gon took one last look back, grinned broadly, and raised his thumb as he took a determined step towards home. It was only when the fisherman was out of sight that Gon put his hands in his pockets. It really frustrated Gon that he hadn't made any progress after more than half a year on whale island, that he couldn't really travel with his friends anymore, couldn't go on discovery the world because of his weakness. Because he was no longer able to defend himself. He didn't want his friends, especially not Killua, to endanger him. He had to be able to defend himself!

 _I still haven't felt the slightest trace of my Nen ..._ Gon thought. _Maybe I should give it another try ...?_ He scratched his head thoughtfully, his foot caught a small stone and kicked it down the dusty path.

_Whale island is really beautiful, but I want to see even more of all the places that Kite and Ging told me about! With or without my Nen!_

He raised his head and saw his aunt Mito's house in the distance, which seemed to warmly welcome him as the setting sun enveloped it in an orange-red light.

His smile grew docile. He really loved his family. But he loved to hunt even more! Loved to be a hunter. Loved to be strong. Loved to fight. Just like his father.

But today he would spend the evening with his family again, as he had every evening. Everything would be harmonious again, unless he complained about the food. One would ask him where he was with his thoughts again. Aunt Mito always saw through him very quickly, she had an eye for how he was doing and whether something was bothering him. And he actually loved her for that. So how could he bid farewell again? Leaving Whale island was a dangerous operation, but that would never stop him.

Maybe he should take a long nap about it and go for a walk in the woods in the morning. There he could always think best. With tweeting birds and rustling leaves. And after that he would initiate Aunt Mito into his plans and say goodbye to her unhurriedly. It stung deep in his heart. Aunt Mito was his mother. She had raised him and he loathed hurting her so much when he left. But he just had to. It was his nature to be out there. To hunt something, whatever that might be.

Now grinning, he went home and spent the evening exactly as he had imagined. Harmonious, safe and warm.

* ~ *

"Good morning, Aunt Mito!" Gon called cheerfully to his aunt the next morning. She was standing at the kitchen counter slicing a very large zucchini. It was still very early, the twilight had just vanished into the first shafts of sunlight. The fact that the gon liked to sleep a long time, didn't stopped him to just jumped out of bed wide awake, got dressed and stormed down the stairs like a hurricane. His small backpack shouldered, ready to go!

"Good morning. Gon, you're up early!" Mito wondered and then smiled at him with her kind eyes. She almost always looked at him like that. Except when she was angry. Fortunately, that didn't happen too often. Gon quickly grabbed an apple from the table and bit right into it.

"Because I have to go! Don't wait for me, Auntie, I'll be back late. I want to go for a walk in the forest!" Then he rushed out of the open door. He didn't want to tell her what to think about. And if he hadn't left the house in a hurry, he should have done just that. It would be enough to explain everything to her as soon as he was back.

"Gon, don’t forget your..." Aunt Mito started to shout, but Gon was gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more to say. Have Fun!   
> Jacky♣

"My friends don't walk, they run" by Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter

_Yes! There he is! ♥_

Hisoka's thoughts were overflowing with joy when he saw Gon. He had just stormed out of his aunt's house and Hisoka would recognize this way of running everywhere. Fearless, euphoric and determined.

"Gon, don't forget your..." a woman had shouted afterwards, but Gon probably hadn't heard her.

_That must have been Gon's aunt, what was her name? Moti? #Me too?♠_

Hisoka shook off the unimportant thought like he would shooed a bug away. He left the high branch of the rather puny oak that grew in the front yard of the house.

So, thats where Gon lived.

The house is a warm island beauty, but somewhat secluded and in need of renovation. The isolated beds looked deliberately overgrown, with ivy, tall grasses and colorful flowers that other people would certainly have considered weeds. A few bright sheets hung on a clothesline and slowly swayed in the breeze that crept over the cliff. Hisoka would love to go inside and take a look around in Gon's room, but he didn't want to lose sight of him. With quiet soles he now started his chasing, keeping a reasonable distance to observe the situation first. To observe Gon first.

The first thing he noticed was that Gon had grown quite a bit. Not much left from the childish proportions, although Gon still did not appear to be fully grown. Whenever Gon raised his arm to hold a branch aside, his onset black armpit hair come into notice. The small hands that Gon once had had become more angular and sinewy, the veins raised the skin that covered them. The only thing that stood out was Gon's bottom and thighs. They were more voluminous than the usually lanky, athletic body, presumably because he kept running through the forest like a foolish little boy.

Hisoka felt a shiver run through his body. His wild fruit really looked **_delicious_**!

Gon looked attentively in Hisoka's direction, but without seeing him. It seemed as if he smelled something, his nostrils visibly rose and fell. Gon sniffed. He sniffed something that he couldn't seem to associate with, something new in his otherwise familiar forest.

_Yes, Gon. This is me~. You smell me, don't you? My sweet, tempting scent ... It's particularly intense because I'm close to you. I'm sooo close I can see the curiosity in your big, kindhearted eyes ...♥_

It was a all-or-nothing gamble, an exciting risky adventure to follow his precious fruit with so little distance, but Hisoka just couldn't help it. Everything in him trembled tense and saliva gathered in his mouth out of sheer greed to kill.

_I will wait for you, I will present myself to you. I'll make sure you find me in a nice place. A place where I can blow out your seemingly endless glowing lights of life ...♣_

Hisoka had made a precise plan and was moving deeper into the forest, even if he had to take his eyes off Gon. But he had the lure that would bring Gon straight to him. To the place of their fate. To his podium, his stage on which he could perform this carefully constructed theater. Their drama, their story with a two-part happy ending.

The smile on Hisoka's lips was so wide that the corners of his mouth almost reached his ears. It was a dangerous smile, it was dripping with bloodlust and madness.

_Yes...come to me ...♠_

He stepped out of the thick forest into a large clearing. The sun enveloped the small lake in the middle of the clearing in a reflective spectacle. The grasses that grew here went a little higher than his knees and he slowly moved towards the lake.

_It's perfect, just perfect! A wonderful place for a wonderful fight!♥_

Now all he had to do was wait. Just a little bit more. A little more patience and it would finally start. It rumbled inside of him, it simmered, all his sensations, his anticipation pounded aggressively against his still composed facade, considering the show that was about to begin. It took everything to hold back his aura as not to alert Gon beforehand.

He arrived at the lake with elegant steps and positioned himself.

**No, he posed!**

He tilted his head back a little, a seductive look in his eyes, his lips moistened by his tongue, twisted into an arrogant, engaging smile. He draped his hand feminine on his hip and proudly straightened his shoulders. Adonis in its irrepressible beauty and splendor.

Exalted, godlike, **_Hisoka._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thanks to my beloved beta-reader Missing Tales, helping me with the german version. ♥

"Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot" by Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call

Gon walked briskly through the forest. The branches were not dense and he knew that he was still crossing the safe areas.

His feet made no sound on the leaf-covered floor. He intensified the attention of his senses to a maximum and breathed quietly through his nose. The wet aroma of the forest, the wild smells of the familiar animals, and something very sweet that he couldn't classify tickled his sensitive nose.

Curiosity immediately ignited him and carried him carefully but purposefully towards the unexplored sweetness.

What could that be? As sweet as cherrybombs, but don't they just grew in early summer? It had to be something else.

He carefully pushed branches aside, tried not to break them loudly, and bedded his feet on knot-free areas of the ground. He made slow progress, but he smelled that the scent was barely moving, so this was probably not a problem.

_I know this smell from somewhere ..._ it falls into place as he comes closer to the cause. The smell intensified and he could grasp the complexity better.

In the penetrating sweetness there was now a hardly noticeable acerbity, something heavy that, if he was right next to the cause, would surely envelop him. Intense and somehow demanding.

He pushed another branch aside and now looked on a large clearing. Tall grass and reeds bordered a small pond, which glittered in the light of the high midday sun as soon as the fish broke through the surface and set the water in motion. He knew this clearing, having thrown his rod here a few times. Here was the juiciest forkhead-fish on the whole island!

The tall grass in front of him moved a bit and then he saw someone. The person had bright red hair and stood there in a somehow slippery pose before he, Gon was sure that it was a man, put his hands under his tight-fitting, dark green, light-shimmering shirt and with an elegant, as well as erotic movement he pulled it over his head. The fabric vanished between the reeds.

_Wait, what? Erotic? ..._

Gon shook off the confusing thought. The muscles that are showed alarmed his instincts. That person could meant danger!

Gon's nerves were tense. Slowly he lowered himself into a crouching position, stripped off his backpack and quietly placed it next to him so that he could observe the situation for a bit longer. He just couldn't get rid of the bad feeling of knowing the person. And in the second he blinked, the person was suddenly gone. Gon's eyes widened and frantically searched the surrounding area of the lake.

Where did he go? He was just there!

He felt a threatening shiver crawl up his back, an uneasy feeling as if he had fallen into a trap. A voice prompted behind him, playfully clear and somehow pleased.

"Gooon.~♥"

The sweet smell was everywhere now, a lingering curtain, covering Gons senses. The heart beat unchecked against his chest, speeding up his breathing and thus the frequency with which the curtain tightened.

"Hisoka!" Gon recognized him in an almost whispery voice. He didn't dare to make a move. His muscles hurt with tension. It was like he was a helpless prey, attracted by a sweet pheromone and now caught in a web of funny pink chewing gum.

If this fact hadn't been so life-threatening, Gon might have laughed at the simple idea. Then he would have just eaten the web! But his situation was bitterly serious.

_I have to get out of here! Otherwise that’ll be my end ..._ Gon was aware of the danger, but his body just didn't obey him.

"Ding, ding, ding, you guessed right!~♣", the magician mimicked a slot machine that you had just won. "What a great jackpot, isn't it?~♠"

Hisoka's voice came closer and the lazy singing in that made Gon swallow nervously.

"Did you observe something interesting?~♥” Hisoka's voice was now right next to his ear and made him shiver. "Did you enjoy my little show, Gon?~♥"

_I found Hisoka erotic!_ Gon's lips curled in disgust and he wrinkled his nose as if he had bitten a sour lemon.

Gon's eyes looked hesitantly to the right and Hisoka's profile appeared at the corner of his eye, at the exact height of his own face.

Gon’s eyes caught every detail. The redhead's curved lips, drawn into an amused grin, the fine hairs on his upper lip, the straight, narrow, pointed nose, the wings of which rose and fell slightly when he breathed, the blue teardrop symbol on his cheek and then the eye that mustered him cold-jaded and somehow eagerly.

"Ohhh Gon...~♥" Hisoka purred next to him, "That look! Oh, how pleased you are to see me!", He whispered overwhelmed and came closer and closer to Gon's face “Look at you, speechless with joy...~♦"

That was his moment! His chance! Gon gathered all his strength and hit Hisoka with full force in the face.

But his blow was intercepted and Hisoka now held his wrist.

"An unfortunate attempt, Gon~♥," Hisoka said in a now bored and monotonous voice, "That’s not all you can do, is it? That would be extremely disappointing...~♠"

Hisoka's tone somehow made Gon angry and the cool hand that touched him sent another disgust through his body. The pale-purple lacquered sharp fingernails painfully pressed themselves into his flesh where his pulse vein pumped excitedly.

"Huh? Do you seriously think that you're able to escape me?~♦" Hisoka asked and the pressure of the handle intensified noticeably. The pain went deep into his bones, which were about to burst under the pressure.

Gon finally found his voice again.

"Hey, Hisoka!" struggling against the iron grip, but it only hurt more. "Let go of me!" He turned his head to look serious and sincere. "Argh ... I would never go against you halfheartedly!" He assured angrily. "And now let go of me so I can prove it!" Gon himself didn't know why he was so incredibly foolish to provoke Hisoka. But everything in him screamed that he had to fight. He had missed his chance to escape.

"Hmm? Is that so?~♣" Hisoka wondered amused. "But why are you so incredibly weak, my sweet little Gon?~♦"

"Don't call me sweet!" Gon grumbled and clenched his fists. "And I'm not weak either!"

"How cute that you think you are not weak.~♠" Hisoka's eyes narrowed briefly amused.

"I'm not weak!" Gon continued to insist. "I just can't use Nen anymore!"

Hisoka's features slipped away, the grin was swept away, replaced by horror.

"I do have some kind of a déjà vu.~♥," Hisoka admitted dryly.

But just a few moments later, Hisoka had regained his composure. The horror had given way to the expression of lack of emotion. Or was it cold anger?

Gon didn't understand.

"A déjà vu?"

Hisoka began to explain. "A déjà vu is when you...~♠"

"I know what a déjà vu is!" But Hisoka didn't seem to be listening properly.

"Come on. Just say it again. I am not sure if i maybe misheard it.~♥ ”, Hisoka's otherwise playfully clear voice now growled dangerously. With a jerk he rose and pulled Gon with him. Now roughly pressed against the tree which he was hiding behind. Hisoka's expression seemed cold and way too angry.

"Gooon.~♥", Hisoka whispered even deeper, demanding. The lust for blood pulsed so hard that Gon became scared to death. He wanted to run away. Flee. Hide like a scared little rabbit.

"I can no longer use -"

Gon heard a deafening bang and he was thrown against another tree, felt his ribs groan under the impact, and lay painfully breathing at the base of the tree.

"Don’t you dare lying to me!~♥", Hisoka warned him. "Defend. Yourself!~♥" he required, emphasizing each word individually.

Gon struggled on. One hand on the aching flank, the other raised into a fist, he looked bravely and fearlessly at Hisoka.

"Then come here!" Gon called. He knew how weak he was. But he couldn't care less now.

_Then I’ll die, but not without tearing Hisoka with me! Yup!_

Gon gasped when he suddenly felt a hand on his throat and his windpipe squeezed under Hisoka's tremendous strength. Hisoka had come up to him in a flash and pushed him against the tree.

"Come on, Gon!~♠", Hisoka demanded. "Defend yourself!~♦", it came more and more imperative. "Gooon...~♥" The last exclamation came close to an animal growl and his bare chest seemed to be vibrating under the sound, the pressure on Gon's throat increased.

"Hgghhhh..." Gon gasped. "His-..." But he no longer brought the name of his tormentor out of his lips.

"I'll make sure you regain your Nen.~♠" Hisoka was so close to his face that the sweet taste of the words felt like syrup on his tongue.  
"You're mine, Gon. Everything about you is mine!~♠" The voice trembled excitedly. "I’ll not let you become worthless, Gon. You’re just too promising!~♥" he got his usual sick smug grin again, it was obvious that he was having a plan that wouldn't end well for Gon.

Gon gasped and his vision blurred under rising starlets. He ruthlessly scratched Hisoka's forearms bloodily trying to free himself, but it made no difference.

Hisoka came closer to his face and whispered in a playfully light sing-song against Gon's gasping lips. "I’m sure we'll have a great time, Gon...~♥"

The grip loosened and Gon greedily filled his lungs with air. Hisoka's breath, which he took in, clouded his senses again. It was like walking into a candy store. Sweet, so overwhelmingly sweet. Gon was completely paralyzed by the smell, the taste on his tongue, the oxygen that was now flooding his veins again. Coupled with the warmth and moisture that Hisoka's breath left on his lips with each exhale, disgusted goose bumps formed on his arms.

Hisoka's expression changed immediately. "Oh Gon...~♥", his voice sounded much raspy now. "Your reaction to my presence is spectacular!~♠"

Gon had finally breathed enough to be able to put several sentences together. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I will not come with you!" He took another deep breath before he spoke again. "I will regain my Nen without you, believe me!" His eyes widened resolutely "And then I will catch you, Hisoka, and you will be locked up! For everything you have done!", Gon countered. Full of conviction and courage. Strong and sincere.

Hisoka slowly tilted his head back and groaned uncontrollably, his larynx vibrating against the pale yet smooth skin.

"Your sincerity is remarkable, Gon. But I doubt you will ever be able to catch me. As much as I like the idea that we two are playing such an exciting game, but you’ll have to **_kill_ **me...~♠” Gon furrowed his eyebrows, his lips only a compressed stroke. The excited undertone in Hisoka's voice deeply disturbed Gon. 

"Oh Gon, that's exactly what I want...you. That facial expression, all of it!~♦“ The eager smile and narrowed eyes darkened. “But I can’t wait for you to regain your Nen on your own. I'll be bored to death in time! So forgive me for my impatience...~♠" Hisoka's tone sounded conciliatory.

Hisoka suddenly pressed Gon’s whole body against the tree, his hand still slightly choking the bronze-tanned throat. Gon tried to push the warm, heavy weight away. Without success.

His back scraped against the bark of the tree, broken branches pierced him uncomfortably, and then he felt something very strange push against his stomach. Gons mind ran scared.

_Is that ... That can’t be true, can it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t really care about Kudos and stuff, but if you want to make me happy - let me know of your oppinion! Leave a comment, share ur thoughts with me, tell me what u wish to read. Thats the only possibility for me to change my writing.   
> Thank you so far! Now have fun!   
> Jacky♦

"You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream  
You're filling up my senses with empty calories" by Melanie Martinez - Cake  


There was a veil on Hisoka's eyes, something Gon had seen before. The day of their fight when he had rushed to Hisoka. A few seconds before his fist hits Hisoka's face. At that time, he didn't know what he was witnessing. But today he was aware of it. 

Hisoka was sexually aroused.

And what Gon felt on his stomach was the physical manifestation of that arousal.

"Gooon...~♥" Hisoka cooed into his ear. The breath was hot. Gon swallowed. The fine hairs on the back of his neck raised alarmed.

_ This is going very wrong! _

"Yeah, this is good...sooo gooood...Gooon.~♥"

Hisoka's lap was painfully rubbing against his and he felt himself panic under this ordeal. Not even sure why, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his situation had just worsened by a long shot. In a fucked up, disgusting way.

"Hisoka, let me go!" Gon demanded. "Right now!"    
He began to wriggle, reared up, pressed his hands against the steely bare chest in front of him. Whatever was going on in Hisoka's head, he was sure that was nothing he wanted to explore further.

"Mhhh...~♥" It came uncontrolled over Hisokas grinning lips and Gon wondered how often these lips had already tasted the blood of innocent people.

"Gooon...~♥" Hisoka groaned again, insistently. "Why should I let you go? It's going to be so fun!~♣"

"What...what are you talking about?" Gon shook his head in confusion before he felt a cool hand stroke over his body. Not even his clothes could take away the coldness. "What are you doing there? Hisoka!” The sharp nails brushed down his shoulder, slowly across his chest, leaving fine cracks in his black tank top. "What's that supposed to be? Stop right away!” Suddenly the sharp nails buried themselves into the sensitive flesh of his hip, where they had slipped under the top. Gon gasped, startled, although he had watched the movements. Hisoka's fingers had left a trail of unexplored desires.

Hisoka leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing Gon's earlobes.   
"I'll show you what you do to me, Gon.~♠" Hisoka's voice sounded like an impending promise, and the streaks of red hair that now tickled Gon's face, licked his skin like the flames of hell.

_ Oh fuck! No! NO! _

"Hisoka! I warn you…"

"Yeah? ... What of?~♠" Gon took a startled breath into his burning lungs when he felt a firm grip on his crotch. "Of that?~♥," Hisoka commented amused.

_ This is wrong, completely wrong! That must not happen...! _

Gon felt his throat let go and shortly afterwards a hellish pain in his nipple caused by a tight pinch. He groaned in agony, closed his eyes, only to feel pressure on his lips shortly afterwards, eager, sweet nectar from the gods, a velvety tongue as it pushed forward and wanted to take possession of his mouth. He bit into a reflex and tasted blood. An excited groan was the answer.

_ That sick bastard! He even likes it!  _ **_FUCK_ ** _! _

He didn't want to just let it happen! When he felt Hisoka retreat briefly, he took another firm bite, this time it hit Hisoka's lower lip.

"Mhhhhh, Gon...I didn't knew you like it the rough way too... ~ ♥"

_ Like it the rough way,  _ **_too_ ** _? _

Gon's head flew to the side when he received a resounding slap in the face. His cheek burned and there was a loud whistle in his ears. He had taken his hands from Hisoka's chest out of reflex to hold his head. Everything blurred for a brief moment. Gon noticed only marginally the large fascinated eyes Hisoka made.

"I  **_love_ ** it when you fight against me like this!~♣" the rough voice breathed into his painfully burning ear.

_ Love? What could he know about love? _

"What do you know about love!" Gon said a bit derogatory, raised his fist to give Hisoka the punch back. He fought like a stray, uncontrolled and wild. Scratched over Hisoka's face, over his bare chest, tried to hit him in the face. And suddenly he stopped.

The hand Hisoka was still pressing into his crotch started to move almost violently. Back and forth. Again and again. Gon clapped his hands over his mouth, a suppressed gasp still came from his lips, his eyelids closed tightly, his breath pressed violently past the tense nostrils.

"Oh. You're right. What do I know about love?~♥ “ Hisoka chatted before his voice deepened again. "But I know a lot about lust...about desire and excitement...and what I feel under my hand is pretty clear. You're turned on, Gon.~♠“ The voice was calm, lurking in Gon's ear cup. " **_I_ ** turn you on...~♦"

_ I am turned on...? Fuck, I am! You treacherous piece of useless flesh! _

Gon realized and opened his eyes again. The familiar yellow eyes of Hisoka are right in front of him. They were open attentively, fascinated by what they saw. Glassy from excitement. Focused in a way that only a hunter could. A sighting, a snapping in, the biting of the gaze. The tips of her noses barely touched and Gon could have sworn that the time paused for a moment.

Gon hadn't really paid attention to his arousal before. Who could blame him? He had been too busy defending himself against the insane murderer who was about to attack him. Fought against the fear of death, aware that each of his actions could be his last. And still, or maybe because of that, Gon had grown hard.

Gon dropped his hands, braced himself against Hisoka's chest again "I'm not aroused!" He tried to refute Hisoka's words and removed himself from the truth.

"Oh Gon, there's no reason to be ashamed...~♥" Hisoka grinned broadly, the narrow eyebrows raised amused and with a jerk he pulled Gon's pants down and quickly grabbed his cock. Hisoka started pumping it slowly yet hard.

"Nghhhhh…." Gon suppressed a loud animal groan. Such a sound had never escaped him! That really couldn't be true! His body was so treacherous and Gon hated it!

"Just take a look...How perfectly your little cock fits my hand.~♥" A thumb ran a quick glance over Gon's sensitive penis tip. "Arghhh!" The groan escaped quietly and suddenly Hisoka kissed him.

It was just a quick kiss, a snap to his lips, a greedy lick over the irritated erogenous skin, and a grip on the heated, aching cheek.

"Oh my God. Don't… ” What Gon had planned as resistance was only an illusion, an image of his wishful thoughts. His brain was unable to reconcile the two completely different feelings: sexual arousal and fear of death. And the feeling that, unfortunately, pulled the short end and was hidden deep inside was the fear.

"That's...so wrong..." Gon whimpered now.

"Yet it feels sooo good...forbidden good, doesn't it?~♦" Hisoka agreed in a hoarse voice. Gon noticed how something was happening between their bodies. His cock was released briefly until he felt skin on it again. It felt different, velvety and hard at the same time. He swallowed before lowering his head to look between their bodies. He could have guessed what he would see, but actually seeing it was disturbing.

_ This is by far the worst day in my life! Dear God, make it stop! _

Hisoka now held both of them tightly. He had a big hand, with long and slender fingers. And those fingers were strong. And they enclosed their excited members, which were thus pressed tightly together. Gon felt blood shoot in his cheeks and loins.

"This isn’t true..." he pressed out in agony.

"I can hardly believe it myself, Gon. But it is. What an unexpected reunion...~♥” Hisoka accent the last word and came closer to his face. The sweet-tasting breath came towards Gon in bursts, in the same rhythm as the pumping movements Hisoka was doing.

"Uhhhm ..." Gon moaned again. He couldn't hold it back. He tried as best he could, but the reactions of his body were so intense and new. But he suppressed the urge to focus on it, or much worse, enjoy it.

Another smacking snap at his lips. An attempted penetration between his now tight pressed lips. Hisoka's tongue, which wanted to make its way, to break those barriers to get what it wanted. Gon felt sore and vulnerable. His cheek, lips, loins and nipple burned out of pain and excitement. And that damned rib, which was probably bruised, made breathing even harder.

Hisoka's other hand reached into Gon's hair, pulled his head back, Hisoka's lips, the tongue, on his neck, on his ear. Hot and fast. Zap!, a bite with sharp teeth in his sensitive shoulder.

"Ow!", Gon tried to push Hisoka away. "Don't!" He gasped. "Stop!"

"Don't stop? You should think carefully about what you ask for, Gon...~♥”, Hisoka's voice burned on the bite wound and continued to feed the panic. Gon gulped. He really hadn't meant it that way!

Hisoka turned up his movements noticeably now, became faster and harder. His grip was painful, and when Gon looked down accidentally, he groaned in disgust at the sight of Hisoka's erection pulsing against his own. His hair pulled uncomfortably, Hisoka had surely torn some hair out of him, he was so brutal! The mouth worked excessively back up Gon's neck, over his cheek, back to his sore lips.

He was pressed relentlessly against the tree, his rib stabbed, his lips being kissed, passionately, possessively, Gon was no longer able to react. Something in him, deep in his loins, was more unpleasant and more bitter than his wounds, than his desire to flee, even more bitter than the desire to punch Hisoka.

It was a new feeling, so much more intense, overwhelming and at the same time more frightening than anything Gon had ever felt physically.

_ No! No, just don’t! Stop! Please, STOP! _

"Fuck!!!” Gon swore, his voice hoarse and rough. He leaned his head into the strong hand that held his hair. The hand reacted, giving him the support he was looking for.

"Just let it go, Gon...Come for me...~♥" Hisoka ordered, sounding somehow amused and satisfied. But Gon wouldn't allow that! He just wouldn't do it! He would...

SMACK! Something let go of his hair and another brutal blow hit him in the face and he came. Violently. Eruptive.

His face was straightened immediately, an unyielding hand on his chin. When he opened his mouth to moan because of the orgasm and the pain, he instead moaned into Hisoka's greedy mouth, which was pressed against his again. He heard Hisoka sigh in that kiss or whatever that was, he felt the vibration in his throat. And Gon allowed it. For a few seconds, the seconds his cock spurted his semen against Hisoka's bare belly, he let the kiss happen, the hot tongue, the sweet taste, Hisoka’s breath, intimately sharing oxygen with him - he moved against it, nudged his own tongue against Hisoka’s, pulled the fiery head deeper into the kiss.

His own belly was also hit by a warm and sticky liquid and he was sure that it wasn't just his own. As soon as his orgasm was flattened, he pushed Hisoka indignantly away.

Gon stared at Hisoka. Somehow angry, confused and incredulous, and enraptured for a brief moment. And Hisoka looked back. With a broad and smug grin, raised the hand that had clasped their cocks and licked her love juices off with relish. Fierce and obscene. Disgusting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is finally going to fight Gon. But a sudden turn of events forces him to leave his precious fruit alive. Instead of slaughtering him, they make a stirring journey across the world, which is confronting them with the uncoated past. Are they able to buck up and face their strange yet rising feelings in view of an apocalyptic catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely Readers.  
> It just took me month to edit this chapter and i am absolutly not happy with it.  
> Please! I really could need an english beta reader for this story in order to post faster.  
> Love you and have fun!  
> Jacky♦

"We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water?" by Grandson - Blood // Water

A few hours later Hisoka stood in front of a building. The stone facade was two stories high and the window frames were made of dark ebony. Hisoka was certain that this would be their new home. At least for the next few days.

With the unconscious Gon on his shoulder he went over the well-kept gravel path to the front door. The old copper lock was not an obstacle. A skilled move and a soft click sounded. Hisoka didn't need keys.

So he stepped into the rather narrow and squat hallway and carefully locked the door from the inside. Should his little protégé wake up soon, he probably wouldn`t try to scoot immediately.

He followed the hallway straight ahead, passed two dark carved walnut doors and entered the living-dining area through a milky glass door.

An older couple was sitting there. "Hello everyone! ~ ♥” Innocently Hisoka raised a hand in greeting. The woman, her hair, which was not quite gray, was tied up in a bun, was sitting at the dining room table and had obviously peeled potatoes.

"Oh, you’re cooking! In that case we'd love to stay longer… ~ ♥," he said cheerfully. Then he let his eyes slide to the man, sitting on the sofa. He was wearing a fluffy bathrobe and relaxed his feet on a small stool, reading the newspaper.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" The old man shouted angrily and waved the newspaper wildly as he rose with difficulty. But he didn't get far. As soon as he stood, a quiet whiz crossed the room, which had suddenly become depressingly silent, and within a wink a seven of spades stuck in the wrinkled throat of the man. He sank down to his knees with eyes wide open. His face showed a shocked impression and his trembling fingers pulled out the card. The blood gushed from his carotid artery in ever more voluminous streams, and moist red lines on the worn bathrobe testified the spectacle of a fascinating demise.

Hisoka went over to the man and took the newspaper. He admired the small blood bubbles formed in the wound as the old man tried to breathe. A last desperate gurgle and the man tipped over and remained motionless.

Hisoka turned the newspaper a few times and was disappointed. "Such a shame, I was really looking forward to reading the newspaper while I was eating, but now it is stained! ~ ♣” He looked back at the woman and grinned at the sight of her.

Her face was distorted in a scream, but she made no sound. She stared at her lifeless husband. Her hands trembled so much that she dropped the peeling knife.

"When's dinner ready? ~ ♥," Hisoka asked casually. His eyebrows shot up briefly, so much amused by the old woman's incredulous grimace.

He let Gon fall carelessly onto the large sofa landscape. The light brown fabric flattered the copper skin.

Hisoka slowly let his shoulders circle and with a hectic movement he let his neck crack loudly. Gon had gained some weight the past years. Hisoka chuckled at the thought.

With a look at the woman who had been silent so far, he continued: "My, my, where are my manners at all? I didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Hisoka, Hisoka Morow, and this is ... ~ ♠”, he loosely stretched his thumb out and pointed on his unconscious prey, "... Gon, Gon Freecss, he's my ... lover. ~ ♥" He giggled softly and sat cross-legged next to Gon. After brushing a strand of hair out of his face, he leaned forward tentatively and licked gently across Gon's face, leaving a damp trace from his chin to the corner of his eye.

"He's wonderful, isn't he? Beautiful and pure. And he's only mine! ~ ♣” He spoke as if he were talking to the woman, but actually he had said it to himself.

The woman was still staring at him in disbelief. The fear was written on her face, she seemed disturbed and at the same time her cloudy eyes shimmered watery. Hisoka felt the woman's feelings, they surrounded him like a warm blanket. They enveloped him. He had earned it.

"You should also tell me your name, everything else would be very rude. ~ ♥” He looked at the woman, his grin was still on his lips. He pulled Gon's body closer, bedding the heavy head in his lap and stroked with pointed nails along the soft throat. It was a threat. And the woman understood it.

"Kazuko," she said in a trembling voice, so quickly that Hisoka almost didn't understand her. "Don't harm him."

"Kazuko. ~ ♥”, he repeated her name slowly. “The 'child of peace', huh? ~ ♠” He chuckled amused. "Seems to have worked quite well so far. ~ ♣”

He stroked Gon gently through the hair.

"The boy will be hungry when he wakes up and someone has to remove the mess here before we have dinner. ~ ♥” He pitched his head to the dead man's direction.

Kazuko nodded. She was old. And like her husband she had already lived her life. It must have been a good life. Hisoka was aware of all of this. Also the fact that the woman would do what he said. He saw in her eyes how worried she was. She wouldn't allow him to wipe out the boy's young life.

Her hands were still shaking when she picked up the peeling knife again. "I'll do what you say, Mr. Morow, but don't do anything to the boy. He is almost a child!" She cried bitter but silent tears.

"Well, well, no need to be so formal. Call me Hisoka ~ ♠” He smiled a little wider. "We're your guests now, aren't we? ~ ♠” The woman nodded, turned her eyes away from Hisoka and tried to peel the potatoes again. She kept dropping the knife because her hands didn't really obey her.

"I can also try to help you. I just have to admit that I'm not a particularly good co-… ~ ♠," he had nattered in chanting, but fell silent when he felt Gon's head move. He looked down and watched his precious fruit turn around, buried the black-haired head deeper into his lap, feeling Gon's breath against his stomach and a hand clawing into his wide, white trousers.

"I'm afraid my sweet Gon doesn't want me to help you ~ ♥”, Hisoka grasped the situation and he looked at Gon with a fascinated look, his lips slightly open.

"What are you going to do with the boy?" The woman asked. You could tell from her voice that she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"With him? ~ ♥” He pointed to Gon and she nodded.

"Hmm. I have a lot of plans for him. I guess I'm going to start raping and torturing him a little. You have to know he lost his Nen. I don't know how he did it yet, but it is a condition that I cannot accept. ~ ♥ ”He interrupted his easy explanation for a moment and stroked Gon with one of his pointed fingernails.“ He is the valuable fruit that I have been waiting for for years. I want to fight him and kill him. But without his Nen he is no longer an opponent for me, do you understand that, Kazuko? ~ ♥ ”

At first she didn't respond. The only thing she had on her face was sheer horror and her movement was frozen. "Ra ... rapei- ... I can't even say that! Hi -... Hisoka, he's just a boy!"

"Oh, you're right ... ~ ♥," he sighed lazily. "Maybe he'll give himself up to me on his own? He groaned so wonderfully when I got him down in the woods. He was wild like a young kitten! ~ ♠ ”Hisoka purred and bit his lip.  
Kazuko put her hand, stained with age, in front of her mouth.  
"I should ... I ... the potatoes have to wait. I want to ..." She sobbed loudly for the first time. "... bury my husband. Hisoka. There's really no need for the boy to see that. ” She started to get up, but stopped when Hisoka gave her an ice-cold look.

He seemed to think for a moment, inhaled slowly and exhaled bugged.

"Well. I'll help you. It would be impudent to let you do this alone. ~ ♠” He smiled again, but reluctantly lifted Gon's warm, heavy head.

He went to the lifeless body and lifted it up with both arms.

"Did he have a name? ~ ♥” Hisoka asked quietly. For the moment he had lost the fun of scaring the old woman.

"Kohaku. My husband's name is Kohaku," she replied softly. She grabbed her presumably self-knitted striped jacket and turned to the patio door.

"We ... he should rest in the garden." Another bitter sob caught her. She seemed to slowly realize and feel what had happened here. This always happened when people lost the sudden panic.

Hisoka went to the door, pushed it open with his foot and stepped out into the cool night air. He hadn't noticed that it had gotten so late while he was talking to Kazuko so lively.

A nice evening.

Kazuko walked slowly past him, she limped a little and her back was crooked. She crossed the carefully laid out vegetable patches on the designated paving stones and stopped in the back of the garden in front of a small tree. Obviously a cherry tree, because the ground was laced with cherry stones between crackling autumn leaves.

"Kohaku liked cherries," he heard her voice. She had spoken softly, but he still understood her. Under the cherry tree. As if the choice of location would change a goddamn thing. He would rot anyway.

"I'll do it. ~ ♠," he said coolly and Kazuko approached him, with her trembling hand she closed her husband's eyes and stroked him one last time through the tousled hair.

"Take care of dinner. When you're done with it, you can look after Gon's wounds. He actually has incredible healing powers, but I don't know if his missing Nen also affects it. And ... ~ ♠”, again he looked cold at her and now he sent an impulse of his dark, blood-thirsty aura to her, "... don't get any stupid ideas. ~ ♣”

As quickly as her frail body had allowed it, she had taken several steps back and stumbled over one of the cobbles. But she didn't fall, but got stuck in midair. The people who could use gyo would see the pink string that stuck to Kazuko's chest and prevented her from falling.

Hisoka twitched his finger and Kazuko stood up again. She stared at him in confusion, but didn't dare to make a sound.

His aura was gone.

"You should be more careful. How should you take care of Gon if you hurt yourself? ~ ♠” He put the body down carefully and looked at the bloodied body.

"The first thing you might want to do is remove the blood in the living room before you continue cooking. Gon will be angry when he wakes up anyway. I can't imagine how he'll react when he learns that I killed your husband and compelled you to bury him. ~ ♦ ”He was still chatting as if they were talking about something insignificant like the last monotonous meeting of the book club.  
Kazuko, however, was smart and had seen a lot. She immediately understood the hint with the fence post. She nervously brushed a strand of gray behind her big wrinkled ear.

"He will never come to know." she said humbly and went back into the house.

Hisoka watched her for a moment before he discovered a cluster of tools on the wall, including an old, rusty spade. He got it and got to work. He activated his shu, strengthening the spade and digging the hole in less than a minute.

It was great to be such a capable Nen user!

He looked behind him again at the patio door. And when he knew he was not being watched, he buried his high-heeled shoe on the hip of the blood-soaked corpse and rolled him carelessly into the hole. Without paying any more attention to him, he shoveled the dirt, careful that he first caught the earthy ground that had been soaked with blood, back into the grave.

Oh gooon, if you knew. Look ... I even dig a hole for a worthless, dead body, just so that you don't get to know anything about it ... ~ ♥, Hisoka shot it in the head and a warm shiver ran down his throat at the thought of his valuable toy.

After the work was done, he brought the spade back and then went back inside. There he found Kazuko, scrubbing the floor frantically. Her face was weepy and puffy.

"My, my... Kazuko ~ ♠”, he warned her with a slight smile, put a hand on her shoulder and she winced. The material under his fingers felt rough and worn.

"What should Gon think when he sees you like this? ~ ♠” came the next hint with the fence post and she nodded briefly.

"Sorry. The cleaning agent just burns my eyes," she said low-voiced and dried the now clean floor with a fringy rag.

Hisoka released her. She would do anything he told her, as long as she was sure he wouldn't harm Gon. And again a broad, mischievous smile fell on his lips.

He wanted to go back to Gon right away, but he had to make sure Gon didn't run away when he woke up.

"Surely you don't mind if I take a closer look at the house, do you?" He asked Kazuko with mock politeness. "Unfortunately I will have to make sure that you don't flee. So I have to take some security measures ... ~ ♥ ”  
She just shook her head and rose again. Slow and deliberate. Hisoka immediately senses her upcoming thoughts. It started to work in her head. Without a doubt, she thought about what he could mean with these security measures. She picked up the cleaning supplies and the bucket of shimmering red water.

Hisoka eyed her briefly. "Don't worry, no traps. Nothing lethal or dangerous. ~ ♠," he chuckled and walked past her, back into the hall to strategically secure the house. A welcome distraction while waiting for his gorgeous toy to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Here i stand. Helpless and left for dead." from Breaking Benjamin - Dance with the Devil_

His head buzzed. His chest pulsed under the pain of his bruised rib and his throat felt dry and scratchy. Before he could even open his eyes, recent events shot back to his head.

Hisoka kissing him, Hisoka jerking him off, Hisoka how he moaned, how he gasped, how he looked at him lustfully and slapped him. And then Hisoka raising his hand and then darkness.

This bastard had knocked him out and he could feel that he was now laying on a soft surface. A bed or something like that. Gon's senses were instantly sharpened.

_Where am I? Where's Hisoka?_ He asked himself immediately, but decided to listen first. An owl screamed outside. It was probably night. He heard a noise that couldn't be more than ten feet away from him. The soft click of a knife when it hits a surface with the sharp blade.

_Somebody cuts something. Someone cooks? Hisoka? No, not Hisoka. He would work faster, more precisely._

He dared to open his eyes and saw a woman sitting at a dining table. She had tied her gray hair in a bun. Her face was wrinkled and friendly, if somewhat concerned. Her jacket looked worn, probably hand-knitted. Gon was sure the woman loved this striped jacket because it had already been patched in many places. She had age spots on her face and hands and a lumpy wart on her ear. In front of her was a cutting board, a pile of potato peels, and a bowl for the processed potatoes. Her fingers trembled slightly as she wielded the knife. She quartered the potato that she just had on the board and then tossed it into the bowl.

"Hello" Gon said quietly and very gently to the woman. He had decided that she was not a threat. She nearly scared herself to death and dropped the knife on the table with a clang.

"My goodness you scared me!", She answered him in a thick but loving voice.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, smiling in embarrassment. "That really wasn't my intention. But would you tell me who you are and where I am? "

"My name is Kazuko. You are here in my house," she said quietly.

"My name is Gon. Why are you talking so-" He interrupted himself as he examined the woman's face more closely. She had looked worried.

"He is upstairs." She had leaned over to him a little, raised her hands to protect her mouth as if to whisper something to him and he saw the flash of fear in her eyes.

"I see," he said in a tight voice and listened again, hearing the rush of water from the upper floor.

"Kazuko," He decided quickly, “We should flee! I'll take you away from him, okay?" He got up carefully to walk towards her, but she just shook her head in resignation.

"He locked the whole house. I've tried to open a window, but it seems stuck." She sighed.

"Boy, we have to wait. At some point one of us will have to leave the house. You have to wait for this moment and then you escape. Without me. I'm old and slow. I'm just a burden." Her voice was loving again and she put one of her rough hands on his as he grabbed the chair to stand more comfortably.

He shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not leaving you here!" He accidentally got a little louder and Kazuko made a quick "Shh!" sound. Then he looked at the knife she had picked up again.

“Don't be a fool, boy!” Kazuko snapped at him as she followed Gon's gaze. “Even if you kill him, we won't be able to get out of the house. Trust an old woman. We have to be patient. He's going to make a mistake at some point.” she explained in her slow, languid voice.

He liked her right away. But he responded to her words with an angry expression.

"Hisoka doesn't make mistakes." His voice was nothing more than a grumble.

"Then arrange it! He was just talking about you. He seems to be obsessed with you in some sick way. You have to take advantage of that, do you hear?" The smell of the old woman wafted to him as she leaned forward and he immediately felt at home. "Distract him, weigh him in safety." She waved her hands wildly. "Jerk him off! Whatever!"

Gon froze. He told her about it ?! Ashamed he put his hands in front of his face. "Seriously? He didn't tell you that, did he?" He sounded like a whimpering child, his voice muffled by his clasped hands.

"He did. He was quite boastful." She shook her head disparagingly. "Pretty unsympathetic if you ask me."

Suddenly he dropped his hands. "Unsympathetic? You can't think of anything else, then to call him unsympathetic?" Gon's voice was a yelp of disbelief, he was locked in a house with a crazy killer and an old quirky, if loving, lady, and currently there was no escape.

"Calm down, boy!" She grabbed the last potato from the stack and quartered it, "Losing your head now and concentrating on unimportant feelings like shame won't get you anywhere." As she put the knife aside, she raised her eyes and studied Gon.

She was right. He had to pull himself together and not rush anything. And his shame? Well, luckily he had never had too much of that, but Hisoka seemed to know exactly which buttons to press in order to reveal it.

"Help me. The potatoes are heavy." Kazuko got up slowly, her back was hunched and when she started walking he saw that she was limping. He took the heavy container with the potatoes and followed her. When he got to the kitchen, he put the container down next to the sink.

"Do you need any more help? I'm considering checking on Hisoka to keep him away from you." He grinned insecure, "I guess I can keep him more happy than you can. Because you're right. I have to smear a little honey around his mouth so that he makes a mistake… ”He sighed. This project did not correspond in the least to his moral standards, nor did he want to find himself in such a precarious situation again as in the forest in the near future, or in any future at all.

"I don't need your help anymore. But don't you want to get some strength first?" She looked at him worried, "I've taken care of your wounds, but I can't fix the rib that I suspect is broken."

"Oh, thanks! But that's okay, I'm tough." He smiled kindly.

"You're a good boy." She smiled back and then went to cook. He watched her a few more moments before he felt the excitement and tension, he had been trying to hide all this time, coming back up and he almost hastily left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the cold wall.

_Fuck!_ He sucked in air with trembling nostrils. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He hit the wall with his hand. That sick bastard had dragged an innocent old woman into it!

He was pissed off, more angry than he had been in a long time. Everything in him longed to give Hisoka his deserved punishment, but his condition forced him to keep his feet still. To adapt.

What should he do? _Weigh him safe! Distract him!_ Kazuko's words echoed in his head. _Jerk him off! Whatever!_

He closed his eyes afflicted. He couldn't do that. He couldn't condescend to act like Hisoka. Pretending to jerk him off... No! Aside from the fact that Hisoka would probably spot his wrong game immediately. He had to come up with something else, quickly. The shower had been going for a while now. Hisoka would surely come down soon and by then he had to have a plan ready.

Gon desperately grabbed his hair and pulled it. He slid down the wall and crouched in the dark hallway.

_Ignore him? Fight him? Trick him?_ All of this could cost Kazuko's life!

He couldn't think of anything better than to wait patiently. To see how things went. To see what plans Hisoka had come up with to get his Nen back. Perhaps he made it through this ordeal somewhat unscathed, without endangering Kazuko. And as soon as he got his Nen back, he could defeat Hisoka and put an end to this haunt.

Gon released his hair from his grasp and stood up again. The tension still slumbered inside him and he was sure it wouldn't go away either. Not until he left Hisoka far behind.

He got up and walked slowly back into the living room to take a closer look around. It was cozy and lovingly furnished. Maybe a bit old-fashioned and cheesy, but everything about this place had a kind of warmth to it. Just like home.

A new wave of anger came over him. How dare Hisoka pollute such a peaceful place with his presence? He snorted. But he also knew there was no point in getting upset.

He let his gaze wander and stopped at a rustic showcase decorated with flourishes, in which he saw plates and cups through the glass pane. As he was used to at home when his grandma was cooking, he began to set the table.

When he was about to add a third plate, he paused. His gaze grew grim and he put the third plate at the other end of the table. If he was trapped in a confined space with Hisoka, he didn't have to get him any closer than necessary.

His way led him back to the kitchen to get cutlery.

"Kazuko?" He asked after sticking his head through a crack in the door. The old woman was turning the meat she was frying in the pan.

"Hmm? What's up, boy?" She asked without looking at him.

"You know, you can also call me Gon," he suggested to her before telling her what he wanted to do. "Where can I find cutlery? I'm setting the table. "

"Here in the drawer, my boy." She pointed to the drawer and continued tending to the sizzling and really delicious smelling meat, Gon hadn't noticed how hungry he actually was.

"Thank you." He took what they needed and stepped from the kitchen into the hallway, looking at the floor and shut the door behind him, but when he looked up, Hisoka was standing right in front of him.

"You are awake ~ ♠", he stated with a slight smile.

"You're naked," Gon replied dryly, shocked, and he couldn't help but let his gaze wander. Well. Not completely naked. At least he was wearing a towel around his shoulders to catch the last water dripping out of his hair.

"Nice that you noticed. ~ ♥", Hisoka flirted and let his hand slowly brush his chest with his fingers spread wide. "Who would have thought that our reunion would be so dirty? I should have packed a change of clothes. My clothes were so **sticky** because of you-...~ ♥ ", Hisoka explained in his usual sing-sang, but Gon interrupted him when he realized what Hisoka was about to say." Spare me! Please! I'll keep setting the table! ”He snapped at Hisoka. One last look at Hisoka's hand, the fingertips of which had just slipped into the red pubic hair. Gon turned on his heel and left Hisoka behind.

The guy really was incredibly shameless. Gon blushed because when he slammed the cutlery angrily on the table he became very aware of something very uncomfortable. He looked down at his body and saw conspicuous white spots on his brown pants and the fine hair on his stomach tugged as soon as he moved. He was still completely stained.

"I'm going to take a shower!" He shouted resolutely through the house, so that Kazuko also knew what he was doing. He didn't even look at Hisoka as he had to pass him at the living room door, fleeing before he catches a stupid saying. Gon was careful not to let their bodies touch. Hisoka looked after him in amusement. Gon felt the look on his back.

"Don't forget your stomach, Gon! ~ ♠", Hisoka shouted after him. As if Gon had suspected it. Had he not been brought up so well, he would have been at his throat now. First he was sexually abused and then Hisoka made fun about it.

His footsteps echoed loudly down the stairwell, he stomped so hard. He was just so mad again!

He walked into what he assumed was the bathroom. And was thrown off his guard when he discovered a considerable number of different rubber ducks on the edge of the bathtub. One was holding a microphone, another was dressed like a policeman. Gon was confused. How did someone get the idea to collect rubber ducks?

He closed the door behind him. Who was he that he could judge? The old woman, Kazuko, liked rubber ducks just as much as he liked animals.

With an attentive look out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help feeling watched. All those little black, happy, painted eyes studying him. 

"Oh, don't look so stupid!" He moaned at the ducks and stuck out his tongue.

Gon looked in the mirror. He looked terribly beaten up. His throat had turned yellowish-purple where Hisoka had bitten him, a sign of his healing, but still creepy. His cheek was a little swollen and glowing red. The slaps in his face were really firm.

_I came because of a slap in my face...!_ Gon realized the sad truth. He stroked his cheek in front of the mirror.

_Am I crazy too? Do I prefer the… hard way?_

Gon was really worried. He didn't want to be anything that even remotely resembled Hisoka. He disobeyed this creature as much as he admired it. And he didn't do that often, because he thought everyone had a right to exist.

He picked up his tank top to take it off. On his lower stomach, where his hair had worked its way up to the navel, was the evidence that he wanted to scrub off himself with all his might. Hisokas and his own cum. His face was just a picture of disgust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for all of you out there. <3  
> Jacky♥

"Come a little bit closer, before we begin  
Lemme tell you how I want it  
And exactly what I need  
I'm here for one drug" by In this Moment - Adrenalize

"There you are!" Kazuko spoke to him in a friendly manner, steam curling from pots and pans on cork coasters on the table in front of her.

"We have been waiting for you, you must be incredibly hungry, you poor boy!" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Hisoka was already sitting at the table. He at least had the decency to tie a towel around his waist for dinner. Gon's eyes darkened. He just couldn't believe that he had to play happy family with Hisoka just to protect Kazuko. If it had only been about himself, he would have attacked Hisoka again long ago, but so?

Of course he didn't have a change of clothes with him either, so he had to swing a towel around his waist, too.

Gon sat face to face with Hisoka with the most possible distance. He clearly felt Hisoka's eyes on him.

"That looks delicious, Kazuko. May we start? I'm starving!", Gon said kindly to Kazuko and smiled at her.

Hisoka just kept silent. When Kazuko nodded, Hisoka started eating too. Gon watched him out of the corner of his eye. Hisoka kept his eyes on Gon with a slight smile. Every bite he ate he celebrated. He opened his mouth slowly and lasciviously and grabbed what he had on his fork, just as he had grabbed Gon's lips when they were in the woods.

Gon almost threw up. He put the fork aside and tried to ignore Hisoka and think of something else, but it wasn't that easy. The more he tried not to think about it, the more images appeared in front of his inner eye. He felt at his mercy. Even if Hisoka didn't hurt him, he did him something. He manipulated him and made sure that Gon would never forget what had happened between the two of them.

Gon lost his temper.

"Stop it!", He grumbled at Hisoka now and pointed furiously with his index finger at him.

"Hm? ~ ♥" Hisoka let the fork drop with calm and serenity and smiled at him.

"Don't act so innocent! I know exactly what you're trying to do!"

"And what is it that i am trying? ~ ♠" Hisoka's smile got a bit more amused.

"You ... you know exactly what I'm talking about! Your behavior, the way you eat. You piss me off!"

Hisoka chuckled. "Hm, so you don't like my way of eating? Would you prefer to feed me then? ~ ♠" Hisoka held out the fork to him.

"What? No!" Gon paused, "Just stop putting such stupid thoughts into my head!"

"Gon ~ ♦", Hisoka began, his amusement pissed Gon even more off. "Your confidence in my abilities is really flattering, but I have to admit that I am unable to put any thoughts into your head. But… ~ ♥ ”, he licked his lower lip. "... I would really like to know what you are thinking about ... I bet it's something naughty! ~ ♥" Hisoka raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Gon picked up his fork again to poke angrily at his food so that he wouldn't concentrate on the fact that he was blushing violently. Letting it show through now that Hisoka had hit the mark was out of question.  
"Keep on dreaming!" Gon muttered just to end the discussion and continued to eat. No matter how nauseous he was, he had to eat something, he couldn't afford to be weak.

"I'll come back to it after dinner, Gon ... ~ ♥", Hisoka promised and went back to his meal. "Very tasty, Kazuko ~ ♠", he smiled at the old woman.

Kazuko had stayed out of their conversation and was now looking confused at Hisoka. She only nodded slowly before turning back to her remaining potato.

It was quiet now. They all were silent. Only the faint clink of forks, knives and glasses that were placed on the table could be heard. An eerie silence. Unpleasant. Like a visit to the dentist where you had to open your mouth wide and then nothing happened at first.

Hisoka wanted to come back to that after dinner? Gon rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hadn't maneuvered himself into a good situation, that much was certain. He should have just swallowed his anger and continued to ignore Hisoka, but that selfish ass made him go totally bonkers.

Slowly but surely, Gon felt himself getting more and more nervous. He didn't really dare to finish. Aside from the fact that Hisoka had ruined his appetite, he seemed up to something, something that Gon would not like at all. Gon therefore dragged out his meal for as long as possible and had noticed that Hisoka probably found this amusing, because he just sat there with his own empty plate in front of him and watched every bite Gon took with promising, waiting eyes. That look sent a shiver down Gon’s spine.

But now Gon had to surrender, there was simply nothing left to do about the fact that his plate was empty. He smiled at Kazuko.

"I'm clearing up, okay?"

"You don't ~ ♥", Hisoka cut off his plan, cold and bossy. Gone was his smile.

"You ..." Gon wanted to say something angry as he was, but Hisoka cut him off immediately.

"Kazuko. Clear up and then go upstairs. I need some time with Gon to teach him how to behave at the dinnertable. ~ ♥ '' Hisoka's voice was again his usual, condescending, false friendly chant. Gon was seething with rage. The old lady has suffered enough from them.

Gon tried to shoot to his feet, but one look from Hisoka was enough for him to leave it. Hisoka looked at him and he could feel the threat in his eyes, almost his bloodlust. If he would stand up now, Kazuko's head would have rolled. Gon clutched the tabletop and glared at Hisoka. This murderous bastard had him completely in his ice-cold, sugar-sweet grip and there was currently nothing he could do about it. As soon as Kazuko was up, at least she was out of the line of fire for the time being.

"Move a little more and I'll make sure that Kazuko will attend our little... conversation..., understood? ~ ♣" Hisoka had emphasized the word "conversation" so unmistakably erotically that the images from the Forest came up in Gon's mind and he swallowed. A huge lump had formed in his throat and his heart was pounding mercilessly against his chest, uncomfortably, as if it wanted to jump out and flee. And Gon couldn't even blame his heart for that.

Gon tried to concentrate on Kazuko's movements. He didn't know whether to thank her for being incredibly slow or whether he wished he could get it behind him quickly. The freer the table got, the wider Hisoka's grin grew. Gon was sure Hisoka was enjoying seeing him suffer, enjoying the waiting and the lurking. And that there was nothing Gon could do to avoid this situation.

"That's enough. Go up. ~ ♠" Hisoka's voice interrupted Gon's thoughts.

"Hisoka ... please. The boy, he didn't do anything ... Let ...", Kazuko tried to stand up for him, but Gon wished he could have stopped her somehow. He would have to pay for her try.

"Leave! ~ ♥", Hisoka spoke urgently and Kazuko gave in and left. She closed the living room door behind her.

They were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"I must confess I'm addicted to this  
Shove your kiss straight through my chest  
I can't deny, I'd die without this  
Make me feel like a god" Adrenalize by In This Moment

At first it had been quiet for a while and Gon had no clue what to expect, nor how he should behave now. One minute followed the next, the faint ticking of the old clock that hung over the door became louder and more ominous.

"Gon", Hisoka sighed. "Sweet little Gon ... ~ ♥" Acted theatrics.

"Come here. ~ ♠" He nodded his head invitingly and patted his lap briefly, the grin broad and conciliatory.

Absolutely no way! Nothing in this world would make Gon sit there. Not a pack of furious foxbears!

"No! I have to think first!", Gon contradicted bravely and looked at him strongly. Hisoka chuckled in amusement. Why didn't Gon learn from his mistakes? Hisoka's look was a nuance different now, somehow aroused, because his lips were a little bit opened, his tongue had passed his lower lip, barely visible, and the gaze Gon felt just made him swallow.

"We ... ~ ♥", Hisoka began in a slow, menacing voice, "... we can sort it out in two ways, Gon. ~ ♥" Hisoka's head tilted a little, his grin still stretched insane. "Come over here and I'll show myself forgiving, or you stay over there and make me trouble. ~ ♦" Gon could see in Hisoka's look that he was hoping for the circumstances.

Gon stood up slowly, forcing every muscle to move. He walked slowly around the table, his angry eyes fixed on Hisoka's face. When he got there, Hisoka slid back in his chair and raised the hands he had on his lap. It was an inviting gesture. Gon stared a little longer at the picture in front of him. He didn't know exactly how to proceed. Should he sit astride? Across it? Hisoka seemed to have noticed his train of thought.

"Legs apart. ~ ♥", he answered the unasked question, pointed canines flashed. "And I want you to look at me. ~ ♠", Hisoka's mouth rose on one side, it looked mischievous.

"But ...!" Gon realized. His towel wouldn't cover him once he would sit there. His brain was working, trying to find some way out. But it couldn't find any.

"Would you like me to take off my towel too? That would be fair, wouldn't it? ~ ♥" Hisoka suggested lasciviously, but before he could do something similar, Gon defiantly grabbed his towel, now a bit more angry, tore it off his hip, smashed it on the floor and climbed a little awkwardly onto Hisoka's lap. There was nothing to be ashamed of! He would survive this bit of nudity.

"Yeah ... ~ ♥" Hisoka's breath caressed Gon on the cheek, just like the rough tone. "That's good. ~ ♣" A firm grip on Gon's hips pulled him deeper into the seat and he shivered instinctively. His bare, limp penis lay calmly on Hisoka's lower stomach and Gon’s stomach felt like it was being pounded through a meat grinder.

"Where do we go from here?" Gon asked with narrow lips, his arms folded awkwardly in front of his body. He had tried to control his voice, but next to his anger the strong tremor could be heard.

If only he hadn't asked.

After this action it was very quiet for a few seemingly endless seconds. "Now I'm going to have my dessert! ~ ♠" Suddenly Hisoka snapped at Gon's lips, grinning and playful, as if he wanted to bite off an apple. Gon backed away perplexed, laid his hands on Hisoka's shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards. As a result Hisoka's grin widened and now that Gon's arms were no longer in the way, Hisoka pulled Gon very, very close to his body.

It wasn't just Hisoka's breath anymore, this time it was his lips that caressed Gon's cheek. Their bare chests lay close together and Hisoka seemed to be everywhere. His smell. His insane presence. Large hands went from his hips to his ass cheeks.

"Much better. ~ ♠", Hisoka's voice breathed with relish. Shortly afterwards, a warm tongue drew a damp, tingling trail over Gons cheek to his ear.

_ Ugh! _

Gon wiped his cheek with the back of his hand in disgust, but he didn't dare to speak. Everything he'd said and done so far, nothing had helped him in any way. Suddenly the hands started moving and Gon sighed in surprise. Hisoka's cool fingers on his skin felt nice. Enjoyable. Totally wrong. Suddenly equally beguiling lips on his mouth. He couldn't handle what was happening at all. His body betrayed him and wanted to make him believe that he was enjoying the touch and then his head, which was sure that he definitely didn't want to be here and that he would defend himself against Hisoka to the last.

His head was definitely stronger than his body.

"Stop!" Gon jerked away, surprised and full of disgust he slapped Hisoka in his face.

His head flew aside. A sharp tongue licked a drop of blood off his lips. Hisoka turned his head back to him and Gon shuddered at the expression he saw now. The lips parted in an unnaturally wide smile, the eyebrows raised in a joyfully surprised manner and the eyes filled with a more than dangerous desire.

Gon called himself a fool. As long as he didn't know if and how he could escape this place, he should try to stay out of the line of fire and not provoke Hisoka even more. But he always had trouble with that.

"Hisoka ... I'm sorry ... I didn't meant to ...", Gon tried to calm the situation down somehow.

But it was too late.

"Gooon .... You shouldn't start anything that I have to finish. ♥" Hisoka's voice chuckled. Fruity sweet and at the same time cold as ice. The fingers that had previously caressed him now dug deep into the flesh of his back. Gon hissed in pain, gripped roughly in Hisoka's shoulders. And when Hisoka took out his fingers, he licked his blood-stained fingers with an outstretched tongue. His pink tongue, like his lips, became more blood-smeared from finger to finger. Hisoka now looked really ghostly, his face smeared, his gaze cloudy and that irrepressible aura of destruction that seemed to slowly arise in him. Gon was shivering and feeling increasingly uncomfortable. This sick bastard did what he wanted to him, as he did to hundreds People before and Gon hated himself so much that there was nothing he could do but let it go. His breath fastend.

"Oh no ... oh Goon. That's good. But it’s too soon ... ~ ♥"

Gon heard that Hisoka seemed to be struggling somehow, but couldn't quite understand why. But aware that any reaction on his part could make the situation worse, he shut up.

Then Gon felt Hisoka push him off his lap to place him in front of him.

"Take a step back. ~ ♥", he spoke for the first time in a commanding tone.

Gon obeyed, confused and felt the dining room table behind him, making the scratches sting nastily.

He looked at the man in front of him. The towel was on the floor and the considerable erection, adorned by a trimmed tuft of red pubic hair, he now held in his alabaster-colored hand. His lilac painted nails made an unnatural contrast to the light color of his member.

"Kneel down, Gon. In front of the table. ♣", he continued, Hisoka began to massage the hardness with firm pulls.

Gon did it reluctantly. His legs felt mushy, as if they would give in any moment and he now noticed how much his hands were shaking. His forehead was sweaty from fear.

Hisoka got up and slowly took the last step towards him. A dirty smile. He felt Hisoka's free hand brush through his thick hair and then a tight grip.

"Open your mouth. ~ ♠", he ordered further and Gon noticed how tears were collecting in his eyes because the grip was too tight. When he didn't react immediately he felt the warm tip of Hisoka's erection, damp from the first drop of pleasure, as it pressed against his closed lips, and he turned his head away in disgust.

"Gooon. It only gets worse if you resist. And don't forget, we're still doing the soft way ... ~ ♥"

Gon swallowed hard as he watched the penis in front of him out of the corner of his eye. And this thing he should put it in his mouth now? How is that supposed to fit in there? A jerk went through him, Hisoka had straightened his head again.

"This is where the music plays. ~ ♥"

Gon looked at the erection and then up into the visibly bound gaze of Hisoka, bound, Gon was sure, of the sight of him, Gon, kneeling there and looking up at him, afraid and overwhelmed.

"Oh Gon ... that look ... ~ ♥" Hisoka began to moan uninhibited. Sonorous and animalistic. A vibration, like the purring of a cheetah. Hisoka tightened his grip on Gon's mane.

"Well, shall we? ~ ♥", Hisoka asked with an amused tone.

Gon's insubordination took control again and he bravely began to protest.

"No!", he said and tried to continue with an "And…!", but the moment he opened his mouth, Hisoka seized the moment and forced his erection between Gon’s lips.

"Oh Gooon…. ~ ♥" A loud groan from Hisoka broke free.

Gon, surprised by the sudden fullness in his mouth, swallowed hard, giving Hisoka the next low moan. He tasted the liquid Hisoka's member secreted and choked instinctively, so intensely did he perceive the taste. Completely different from Hisoka's sweet and aromatic smell, it tasted more ... sweet and salty !?

Hisoka's hands buried in Gon's forehead, he began to move his head back and forth, slowly, Hisoka just seemed to want to venture forward.

Gon clutched Hisoka's hips, tried to push him away, to free himself, he even took a quick bite, but as a consequence immediately felt his hair being brutally pulled. He was slowly running out of air, he panicked and now hit the hip that he had clutched at.

"You have to breathe through your nose, Gon. ~ ♥" came Hisoka's rough voice.

"Let it go and let it slide. And for god's sake, look at me! ~ ♠"

Gon had closed his eyes tight in fear of suffocation, and tears ran down his cheeks. He tried to listen to Hisoka, loosened his muscles and breathed frantically in and out through his nose.

"Yeah ... very good ... you are a good boy, Gooon .... ~ ♥"

Hisoka's hands tightened on Gon's hair. Hisoka was now moving deeper and deeper into him, slowly but deeply. Gon felt the cock press against his throat and choked in response.

"Control it. ~ ♠" Hisoka instructed.

_ Control? How on earth am I supposed to control my gag reflex? _

But Hisoka didn't seem to care how he managed it, because he pushed slowly into him again and again, again and again deep in his throat, the gagging followed, again and again. Gon's face was wet with tears, he looked at Hisoka for help. He didn't know how, it didn't work.

"You have to stop swallowing. ~ ♠" Hisoka gave him a hint and Gon tried.

Actually, he would get upset and deal with the fact that he didn't want any of this, but the impressions, the problems that this blowjob brought with it, drove his otherwise loud thoughts.

And for the first time, he didn't have to gag.

"Yeah. You learn fast. Must be your good teacher. ~ ♠"

Hisoka now increased his pace and the depth with which he penetrated Gon a little more. The hands in his hair held him so tight that his scalp burned, his lips felt numb, and his already sore throat hurt the most. Hisoka fucked him down the throat. He fucked him, ruthlessly, enthusiastically.

He didn't even have the opportunity to adjust to the pace, he had no control over the movements. Hisoka held his head in place and just pounded it. He couldn't evade, he wouldn't be able to suppress his reflexes much longer, he ...

"Swallow it! ~ ♥", Hisoka ordered, the deep thunderous dominance gave Gon goose bumps.

His hands were clenched so tightly on Hisoka's hips that he left visible marks.

"Gooon ... ~ ♥", it came heavily from Hisoka before Gon felt a hot liquid in his throat.

He choked again, because Hisoka had pushed himself so hard into his throat after the last thrust, so far that Gon felt the tickling red pubic hair on his nose.

He tried to stifle his choking and swallow the semen that had not yet run down his throat. It tasted very strange, somehow sweet again - everything about Hisoka seemed somehow to taste or smell sweet!

After several attempts in which Gon alternately tried to swallow, but instead gagged, he finally managed to absorb all of the liquid.

Hisoka let go of him with a jerk and pulled his wet, now flaccid penis out of his mouth. Gon felt badly used.

"Oh Gon ... That was nice, wasn't it? ~ ♥"

Gon slumped, having been very upright the entire time from the tension. He propped himself on the floor with trembling arms and coughed. Hisoka just chuckled in amusement.

"I'm looking forward to the next time. Do you want it now? ~ ♥"

Gon, who had coughed all the way to the floor, looked up in confusion. He should do that again?

"You ...!", But Gon's protest ended in another coughing fit. His throat had caught fire. When he had calmed down a little, he felt another little problem.

"Oh Gon. ~ ♥" Even Hisoka seemed surprised, delightedly surprised.

"My treatment should be a punishment for you, not such a pleasure. ~ ♠" Hisoka stared at Gon's erection.

"Did you get so turned on just because I fucked your mouth? ~ ♠", Hisoka's hand gripped his hair firmly again and pulled him up. Gon looked at him, confused, angry, somehow betrayed.

Gon didn't answer. What should he have answered? His body spoke for himself and even if he tried to convince Hisoka that it didn't turn him on, he wouldn't believe him anyway. So he could save his breath.

"Stand up! ~ ♠", Hisoka had pulled his hair roughly upwards.

"Ahh!" Gon complained and tried to pull the hands that were holding him away. "Hisoka, let go. Ouch! "

But Hisoka was not dissuaded from it. He maneuvered Gon close to his body, then let go, grabbed his thighs, and lifted him on the edge of the table. It all happened so quickly that Gon felt dizzy for a moment and grabbed hold of Hisoka's neck in shock.

"What ... What's the matter?", Gon's voice shook. Hisoka was very close to him. Too close. His face, his breath, his smell.

"What kind of kidnapper would I be, if I didn't take advantage of this situation? ~ ♠", Hisoka's voice sounded rough again, excited and with a quick chase, he caught Gon's lips with his.

Gon was too perplexed to react for a moment, but his ingrained defenses kicked in immediately. He just let his body fall back to escape the kiss, but hadn't taken advantage of the fact that he would pull Hisoka with him. Gon felt his excitement rub against Hisoka's stomach. He gasped into the one-sided kiss.

Thus Hisoka's tongue rushed into him and explored to his heart's content, but Gon didn't respond. But deep in the back of his mind whispers a small voice.

_ At least try it ... _

But that thought wasn't an option for him. He pulled away from Hisoka, tried to push him away again as Hisoka’s lips moved from the corner of his mouth to his neck.

"Stop it! I don't want this! Stop!" His breath was choppy and his erection throbbed hard under Hisoka's weight. Hisoka looked up at him, he seemed to be weighing something or thinking about something.

A few moments later he felt the still not familiar hand of Hisoka between their bodies and in firm, intense movements he massaged Gon's member. Gon groaned. Hisoka bit his lower lip. The efforts were rapidly intensified and Gon only reached into the bright red mane surrounding his field of view.

"Hisoka ... don’t ... I ...", but shortly before he felt the wave break over him, Hisoka stopped. A feline grin on his lips, he let go of him and took one step back.

"It’s up to you now.. ~ ♦", Hisoka sat back on his chair and watched him.

"Wait, what?" Asked Gon, shocked. "I ... you ...", he just shook his head.

"Oh, do you mind me watching?! ~ ♣", Hisoka chuckled devilishly. "If you prefer, I'll have a look at Kazuko during this time ...! ~ ♥", his threat was perverse. Gon realized it again like a slap in the face. Hisoka was abnormal and sick and unpredictable.

"No, it's okay." Gon mumbled while trying to control his breath. He put his hand around his penis and began to pump. He closed his eyes. Maybe deep inside he was able to find a helpful thought. But even with closed eyes he just saw fiery red hair and glowing golden eyes.

"No. Look at me. ~ ♥" Hisoka's voice didn’t allow any arguing and Gon just gave him an angry look, unfortunately not angry enough to wipe his excitement away.

Hisoka's look was, yeah, how could that be described? Excited, but somehow also fascinated. It didn't look as if he would want to attack him now, it looked more as if he would like to watch the drama all day long, like a child that could stand for hours in front of an aquarium and he would not get bored.

Gon swallowed nervously, his throat stinging uncomfortably. He knew he wasn't going to get out of here until he cum through his own hand. But this project turned out to be tricky. Masturbating to save a woman from dying wasn't arousing, and it was also extremely disturbing. But he moved his hand anyway, trying with all his strength and speed to get it over with. But his thoughts just wouldn't let him get over the cliff. He seemed blocked if he had, at least partially, control of his arousal himself.

"I can't ..." he gasped, the minutes that had passed by and his pounding excitement made him desperate.

"You don't need my help, do you? ~ ♥", Hisoka sneered, a smug grin appeared on his lips.

Gon's mind was racing. No, he didn't want any help, but he needed it. But he couldn't tell Hisoka. Once he broke this thin ice, there was no going back. His body, that treacherous piece, would serve Hisoka as the plaything of his desires from then on, that much was certain. He would take him so far again and again, keep dropping him, knowing that he, Gon, had to beg him to find redemption. He couldn't let that happen.

Hisoka got up and walked slowly towards him. "Well, will I get another answer from you, or are you continuing to torture yourself? You just have to tell me what to do and I'll do it. ~ ♠"

"Then let me and Kazuko go." Gon pressed out between clenched teeth. Hisoka laughed, an open, honest laugh. Gon was more than irritated.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but a good try, Gon. Now, come on. Speak it out loud ... ~ ♥"

Gon breathed deeply, every fiber in his body was tense, hungry for the necessary help, at the same time his head was screaming all the things that spoke against it.

"Hisoka ... help me."

"You have to be a bit more precise. And a ´please´ hasn´t hurt anyone either. ~ ♣"

"Please ..." Gon added. He couldn't force himself to say the rest.

His hand had kept moving the whole time, he could feel himself coming close, but he just couldn't.

"Fuck ... please," Gon cursed now, the desperation in his own voice pissed him off. "Hisoka ..." The muscles in his stomach tightened.

"Fuck? Are you sure that's what you want? ~ ♠", Hisoka put a hand on Gon's hip and Gon felt like he was going to burn under that hand. He shook his head vigorously. No! It was for sure not what he wanted!

"No ...", his resistance could hardly be heard, because his voice was thin and shaky.

"Hisoka…" he screwed up his eyes, "Please. Help me ... touch me. "

"I'm already touching you ... ~ ♥"

"More, deeper. Your hand ... on my... you know ...", Gon couldn't stand his own confused chatter and then he felt Hisoka pulling him onto the edge of the table with both hands on his hips.

"And now again as a whole sentence. ~ ♣", Hisoka's breath blew Gon’s finer hairs away from his ear.

"Please Hisoka, take my ... my penis in your hand and ...", but before he had finished the sentence, he felt the desired hand on his member. Gon sighed deeply, at the same time shocked at the difference it made when someone else touched him. When Hisoka touches him.

"Mhhh…" Gon closed his eyes. It wouldn't take long, he felt that. But it was still held back, his head just couldn't hide that the person touching him was Hisoka.

Hisoka made firm, skilful moves and suddenly he grabbed Gon's head again by the hair and sealed his lips with a forceful kiss. Everything in Gon cramped, that bastard had been waiting for the moment he would finally come, the moment he would be the weakest.

The orgasm tickled its sensitive tip and again, for a fraction of a second, he pressed himself against Hisoka and stepped into the fiery kiss. Gon felt Hisoka's velvety, sweet tongue circling his. The combination of his orgasm and that kiss was amazing, it carried him away, but again only until he had squirted his entire load on Hisoka's hand. Then he escaped quickly and stared at Hisoka in disbelief, unable to accept that he was electrified by him.

He came twice in two days by Hisoka's hand. And the disgust he felt now was far exceeded than yesterday in the woods.

Gon pushed Hisoka away, jumped off the edge of the table, and ran out of the room, hand over his mouth, into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> I am still alive. Just a little bit for u, more is following soon.  
> Jacky ♠

The kitchen was silent. Quiet and lost. Just like Gon. He'd been holding his head over the sink for ten minutes now, but he hadn't vomited. The tears in his eyes clung to the inside of his eyelids as if there was nothing more dangerous than daring to run down his quivering, heated cheeks. Had he ever felt the way he did now? His breath was almost panting, as if each inhale that was too long would only press the truth deeper into him. Gon closed his eyes in agony. The cool metal of the sink was slowly freezing his fingers, or was that the fear in him? Was it that goddamn helpless feeling? Or is it just pure anger? Gon gritted his teeth, his jaw tightened painfully, but he didn't care. Anything was better than this tangled web of feelings. One of his freezing hands made a resolute fist, rose, and hit hard on the granite counter that adorned the kitchen as a work surface. When he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hand, his gaze involuntarily wandered to something else. 

In the corner, almost invisible behind a roll of kitchen paper, was an old brass photo frame, heavy and bulky. The black and white picture framed there showed Kazuko, many years younger than she is now. In the background was a huge structure made of pumpkins, a kind of pyramid, and two men sat to her left and right. One of them Kazuko's age. The other probably twenty to thirty years younger than her. Her husband and her son. Gon's features slipped. Very slowly. His face, which was still tense from before, the puckered nose, the tightly pressed eyebrows, everything lost its hold, slipped gently into a lifeless expression, the one that people seized when they recognized a loss. The expression that seemed to reflect the powerlessness someone was confronted with when it came to death. With his mouth slightly open and a thoughtful look, he stared at the photo. 

_ Kazuko was all alone. _

His other hand finally came away from the sink and he slowly, carefully, as if he were salvaging some valuable treasure, took the photo. 

_ Kazuko had lost both husband and son. _

He took the picture in both hands and held it in front of him at chest level. 

_ Kazuko was all alone, had lost her husband and son, and now she was being held captive by Hisoka as well. _

In the picture they looked like they were forever young. As if they were one forever. As if it had been the best day of her life and fortunately just one of many. One that was followed by an increasingly beautiful day, simply because they were together. The quiet, yet alarmingly loud for the quiet surrounding, impact of his tears on the neat glass of the picture tore him out of his rigidity. Suddenly a sob overwhelmed him and the tears flowed freely. He quickly took a hand from the picture, frantically wiping away the tear that had dared to disturb this intimate moment of this overjoyed little family. He hastily put the picture back, because his hands were shaking so badly that he was very afraid of dropping the picture. Very carefully, he put it ,just as he remembered it, back in place. It couldn't break. It couldn't be changed. At least the memory, the relic of past bliss, should be preserved for Kazuko as it had been. He and Hisoka had messed up enough after just a few hours here. Slowly and very carefully, Gon turned away from the picture, it was not him who was allowed to be forever happy and young in this world captured in the picture. Only Kazuko was allowed to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

Gon didn't know what to do with himself. In the kitchen he felt overwhelmed by Kazuko's fate and in the living room was Hisoka, who was surely still wallowing in his success of having him, Gon, climaxed repeatedly. Kazuko had surely gone to sleep in her bedroom and he wouldn’t disturb her there. Gon quietly closed the kitchen door behind him and leaned against the wall in the hallway. The rough plaster scratched his bare back, which was already damaged.    
  
He was incredibly tired, even though he had passed out for most of the day. But the whole procedure he had to endure today had really drained him. He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled to clear his head again. Finding Kazuko's family photo had taken him away. Even more than Hisoka's assault on the dining room table. When it came to himself, he could take almost anything. But as soon as someone else suffered, it just got down to his nerves. A sudden noise from the living room startled Gon. Where did these unknown voices suddenly come from? Alarmed, Gon stormed into the living room. 

He only noticed that he hadn't dressed before when he saw Hisoka lying completely naked on the sofa. The fluffy towel was spread out beneath him and his pale skin was lit by a rapid succession of changing images from the television.    
  
“Turn it down! Kazuko is sleeping” Gon said irritably, just loud enough to drown out the voices on the TV. 

As inconspicuous as possible he padded past the sofa, picked up the towel that he had thrown on the floor a few minutes ago and wrapped it around his hips again. He didn't have to conjure up his bad luck any further by presenting himself to Hisoka in all his glory.    
  


"Nope ~ ♠" Hisoka replied with a shrug and grinned at Gon.    
  


"Take the remote from me, then you can do it yourself. ~ ♣'' Gon went straight to the sofa to do so, but hesitantly stopped a step from the edge of the sofa. How Hisoka was lying there. Body on his side, head on his elbow, the other arm casually resting on his hips, the remote control in his hand. Gon felt a mixture of anger and fascination. Anger because Hisoka dared to venture so shamelessly into Kazuko's home and fascination because Hisoka looked really outrageously good doing it. 

He  **_really_ ** should have taken Leorio's words more seriously about the fact that some things would change during and after puberty... 

Because that's what seemed to be happening to Gon right now. Sexuality. Kisses. Strange feelings. 

None of this had ever been a big deal until twenty four hours ago. And then Hisoka came and kidnapped him off into a yet unknown world with explosive fireworks. Yes, even kidnapped in the truest sense of the word! And Gon fought against it. As best as he could without endangering Kazuko. But how long would that work? His body was already reacting very sensitively, and not just his body! Even his treacherous subconscious, bit by bit, exposed his evolving penchant for muscular, red-haired illusionists. Even if Gon didn't really want to admit it yet. 

Gon made the last step, his anger fizzled out, not all of it, but mostly, and he sat on the edge of the sofa at Hisoka's knees so he could see Hisoka's face. 

"Can't you just turn it down, please?" Gon said now, conciliatory. Arguing with Hisoka would be of no use. They would only be loud if they were arguing or fighting now. Hisoka eyed Gon thoughtfully, nibbling a little on his lower lip. However, his eyes were already sparkling as if he had the next crazy idea in mind. 

"You have to take care of my boredom then. Lie down next to me, then I'll turn it down ~ ♥", Hisoka finally said and, to underline his compromise, slid his entire body towards the back of the sofa. The exhaustion in Gon made him sigh in resignation after brief moments of hesitation, of internal protest. If Hisoka would turn the damn television down, he and Kazuko might get a few hours of sleep. 

"Alright," He said tired and Hisoka stared at him in disbelief. 

"Really? ~ ♥" He asked happily and surprised and his smile grew wider and wider. Gon nodded briefly. 

"If you are calm and turn the television down, then I'll lie down with you."

Before Gon knew it, Hisoka was shot into an upright sitting position, hugging Gon in both arms and pulling him into the pillows with a deep promising giggle.

Sudden palpitation of the heart. Hot breath on his forehead. Hisoka's bare chest in front of his frightened eyes. How did he get the idea again to be able to catch some sleep?   
  
"Not that i really have to ask you. I could just force you, but...Do you want to watch? ~ ♥" Hisoka asked calmly. The noise level in the background gradually decreased until he could barely hear the voices on TV.    
  
"If so, you just have to turn around ... ~ ♠" Hisoka whispered now. Despite the sparse lighting, only the television provided more or less light, Gon could see a small, perfectly round birthmark under Hisoka's collarbone. The tendons that pulled up Hisoka's neck tightened briefly, and with every breath Gon fell deeper into Hisoka's odeur.    
  
Gon shook his head as if hypnotized. He would rather stay like that ... There! On the shoulder! Another birthmark ...    
  
"Suddenly quite tame, huh... ?~ ♠" Hisoka whispered and then giggled softly.    
  
"I could easily get used to this ... ~ ♥" Meanwhile, the lips had slowly protruded from his forehead to his cheek, where they tickled gently as soon as they moved to speak.    
  
"Hisoka…" Gon said quietly, but a nimble hand on his chin stopped any further word. The low voice sounded deeper now. 

“Psst. Don't spoil it. ~ ♠ ” Slowly, Hisoka's hands lifted Gon's chin up. Hisoka slowly came closer to his mouth, so painfully slow, as if he had to overcome atomic hurdles and an atomic width before Hisoka's lips touched Gons, he paused. All Gon sucked in was Hisoka's breath. Hisoka exhaled, and when he did, Gon inhaled automatically, dazed by the intimacy of sharing the other's breath. Involuntarily he shuddered, felt an impulse that made his lips open further. Just a piece, a delicate shade, as if he were about to kiss Hisoka.

_ Am I the first he gets this close? _

Gon flinched abruptly. With his incredulous look, he met Hisoka's eyes. Looking for an answer to his question. Hisoka also looked deep into his eyes. The flickering lights of the television were reflected in the golden yellow irises, making it even harder to notice changes.    
  
Whatever Gon thought he could find in those dangerous eyes. Whatever it was Hisoka would reveal. Gon hoped it would reveal that Hisoka wasn't a monster. Gon was willing to find it. The look in Hisoka's eyes seemed to be looking for something too, Gon was sure. Because he had frowned slightly and his eyes were jumping slowly from right to left, as if he were studying each of Gon's eyes individually. 

_ Is it me? Am i the first _ ?

How completely insane this question about his kidnapper must sound like, Gon didn't understand yet. Suddenly Hisoka's gaze hardened, hurriedly wandered over Gon's head towards the television. His forehead tightened, his lips lost their thoughtfulness, all that remained was expressionlessness. 

"Sleep finally! ~ ♥", Hisoka said harshly and suddenly the intimacy was blurred.    
  
Gon's excited shiver shifted, only making him shudder with discomfort. He swallowed, several times, but nothing could force the barrier in his throat away. Could this be his last night? Had he upset Hisoka so much, had he invaded his privacy so much, with just a few inquiring glances, that Hisoka couldn't tolerate it and would kill him? 

"Are you going to kill me tonight?" He whispered against the previously discovered birthmark. There was no point trying to suppress his fear. Hisoka's arm, which was under Gon's head, tensed briefly. 

"Only if you miraculously get your Nen back and we can fight tonight. ~ ♠" Ice cold was no expression at all. There was a nameless chill in Hisoka's voice. Gon fought back tears.    
  
It felt like he was going to break apart. And at the same time it tightened his chest because he was sorry. He felt sorry for Hisoka. And that was what Hisoka had seen in his eyes. That was what made him angry. And now Gon was even more sorry, for the fact that Hisoka was infuriated by his pity, which was the proof that that pity was more than justified. Apologizing would probably only make it worse. Gon tried to relax with all his might. He would just leave Hisoka alone. Too great was the danger, too great was the unpredictability of Hisoka. Endangering Kazuko was not an option. At no moment.

Gon's forearms began to ache, because the whole time he had held them tightly against his own chest between their tightly packed bodies. He adjusted the shoulder on which he was lying a little and then laid his hands loosely on Hisoka's chest.    
  
"I'm cold," He whispered very softly and moved his entire body even closer to Hisoka and tiredly closed his eyes. Then he felt one leg pulling his legs even closer, noticed that his towel loosened as he was moved and it slipped off his hips and felt Hisoka’s upper leg lying down on his thigh. Felt their bellies pressing against each other with every breath. Felt how Hisoka's free arm first pulled him closer, pressed Gon's head to his shoulder, then disappeared again. Then a fluffy blanket was pulled over him and finally Hisoka's hand again, which ran slow tracks under the blanket from Gon's hip to his shoulder and back again.    
  
Hisoka's roller coaster of moods was really too much for Gon. Even with the limited facets of his own emotional world, he was constantly confused, but Hisoka's capricious manner, this inconstancy, overwhelmed Gon. He was glad to finally be exhausted enough to be able to sleep. 

And with the slow, warm movements on his skin, with Hisoka's soft cheek, which nestled gently against his head and with that calming smell in his nose...

**Author's Note:**

> 02/10/2020: A little excuse here for all the readers waiting for me to continue. U already know that i am writing originally in german. I have to add a few chapters in the middle of my story due to character development. Once i am finished with that, i can continue the translation and can upload again. :) I think i might be able to post the next chapter end of february or in the beginning of march. Thank u so far for ur support! <3


End file.
